


Presents and Mistletoe

by shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Team as Family, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod/pseuds/shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod
Summary: The Avengers spend Christmas together. It's filled with friends, good food, bantering, and presents (which Cooper and Lila really care about). After all of the presents are opened and the team is lounging around the fire, Steve surprises Natasha with one final present.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Presents and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! This is just a short, sweet, Avengers/Romanogers Christmas one shot. A little cliche, I know, but hopefully it'll spread some holiday cheer :)  
> Set in a peaceful time after Age of Ultron. I don't own anything.

“Merry Christmas and a happy new year!”

Everyone sighed in unison as Tony shouted, waking them from their sleep.

“Please don’t tell me it’s before six,” Natasha murmured so that only Steve could hear her. They were curled up next to each other on the floor, each keeping the other one safe.

The entire team, in fact, was in the living room. Bruce was on the couch, Clint was passed out on the armchair, Bruce was in a sleeping bag in front of the fire place, and Tony was laying on some pillows next to the tree. Thor was sleeping directly underneath the tree, since he enjoyed the smell and looking at the lights.

They had all been up late roasting marshmallows and telling stories around the fire. It was warm and happy, with the giant tree glittering all different colors next to them. Thor had been confused as to why they put orbs on a tree and then put mini fires on it. Everyone laughed and Tony had to explain.

Steve was immensely happy. It was his first Christmas that the entire team would be together for. The one before, Clint and Natasha were on a mission. The year before none of them had been in the same countries, let alone the same planets.

Before that, it had been on the front lines of World War II. Steve had to admit that he liked this type of Christmas better, although he was still getting used to all of the fancy ornaments and the lights and decorations.

Back at home, he and Bucky would buy a small tree and string it with what little popcorn they could find. It was small, but it was their tradition. Now, Steve had a new one.

Steve stole a quick glance at the clock on the coffee table and groaned. “Five fifteen,” he reported, then chuckled as Natasha cursed.

“Everyone up, it’s Christmas!!!” Tony’s shouts got louder as he started making his way around and poking everyone awake.

Thor snorted and rubbed his eyes, clearly confused. Bruce just rolled his eyes and sat up, knowing that it was pointless to try and get back to sleep.

“Bird brain, wakey wakey,” the inventor said, poking Clint. The archer was fast asleep. Or faking it. With kids came the great ability to fake being asleep.

It was no surprise that everyone was dead tired. At different times during the night, each one of them had silently gotten up and placed gifts under the tree. They all knew what had happened during the night, and Thor wasn’t the best at being quiet. But they all pretended to be surprised when they saw presents under the tree.

Tony huffed and walked over to Steve and Natasha after unsuccessfully waking up Barton. Steve had his arm thrown across Natasha and they were cuddled close together.

Tony reached forward to poke Natasha on the shoulder and her eyes snapped open. “Touch me, and you’re dead Stark,” she warned before closing her eyes.

He nodded and pulled his hand back, face a shade of white. Instead, he walked over to Steve. But he never made it there. Natasha put her foot up, which the unsuspecting hero tripped over and landed face first into a pillow.

Natasha chuckled and sat up, Steve at her side, who was also grinning.

“Not fair, Romanoff, not fair.”

“Know what’s not fair, Tony?” Clint mumbled from the couch. “Being woken up at five in the freaking morning when we have the day off and it’s a holiday. I should have spent the night with Laura.”

“Your mistake, Clint. She’ll be here with the kids in a few hours anyways,” Steve reminded.

“Alright, enough chit chat. Steve, you’re on breakfast duty. Barton, music and whatnot. Brucey is with me to make sure that nothing in the lab decides to set itself on fire while we’re eating and having fun. Thor, do whatever the hell you want. Red, you’re job is to try not to kill me before we open presents. Everyone, break!” Tony ordered, taking Bruce into the lab with him, who was shaking his head and laughing.

“It’s too early to be yelled at!” Clint whined, his voice muffled as he stuffed his head into a pillow.

“I make no promises,” Natasha smirked.

They all stayed in their positions in the room for the next hour, drifting between sleep and half alertness. It was only when the sun started creeping across the sky that they stretched and got up.

“Why does Tony like this holiday so much? He is very adamant about it being the best holiday ever,” Thor asked as Steve made his way into the kitchen.

“It’s the first time we’re all together. He wants to make it special. Just let him have this holiday. The kids and Laura and I get Easter, so be prepared,” the archer said. Soft Christmas music began to fill the air. “You need anything for breakfast, Cap?”

Steve shook his head as he began taking out eggs and bacon and pancake mix. “Stark has it all covered. Dinner too, in fact. He really likes Christmas.”

“Alright. I’m going down to train then. Thor, you coming with?”

“Aye,” Thor responded.

“No sparring! We don’t need a hospital visit on Christmas!” Steve yelled right as the elevator began to close.

Natasha came around behind Steve and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“It’s not done, yet, Nat,” he smiled, turning his neck to kiss her forehead lightly. “Not until seven at least.”

She sighed and unwrapped herself, sitting on one of the barstools across from where Steve was cooking. “You going to tell me what you got me for Christmas?”

Steve shook his head. “It’s a surprise, you know that.” Her gaze was playful on his.

“I can break you and make you tell me,” she warned.

“I very well know that, Nat. That’s what happened on your birthday.”

Natasha smirked, pleased with herself. “I’ll leave this one be. I like surprises.”

Breakfast went off without problems, and the day wore on. Around noon, Laura and the kids came by. They turned on a ‘Hallmark’ movie and the Avengers and Clint’s family crowded around the large television. Clint had one arm wrapped around each of his kids, and Laura was holding Nathaniel on the couch next to him. Natasha happily took a picture.

When five in the afternoon rolled around, everyone went into the kitchen to help with the finishing touches on the meal. The kids decorated cupcakes for dessert and Thor tried to not burn anything.

After they had all eaten, Laura and Clint were trying desperately to wipe frosting off of their children’s faces. “I will always envy your cooking skills, Steve,” Laura said, smiling as she wiped green off of Lila’s face.

“Thank you. Learned a lot from my mom and Buck,” he replied, going around the table and picking up plates as he went.

“This was a grand feast. Some mead would have been pleasant, but I very much enjoyed this,” Thor commented as he helped Steve bring dishes into the kitchen.

“No. Mead and Tony and Clint do not mix,” Bruce replied as everyone laughed a little. Thor had brought some mead with him from Asgard as celebration of Steve’s birthday. They and Natasha had no problem, but Tony and Clint had hangovers that lasted for three days afterwards. Natasha did have some hilarious photos saved on her phone though. They worked well as blackmail.

Most of her photos, however, were of Steve being himself. Drawing late at night, bruised after a battle, or ones of him sticking his tongue out at the camera. It was no secret that they liked each other, and had been hiding it for a while.

“Guess what time it is,” Clint said once all of the dishes had been cleared and cleaned.

“Presents!” Lila and Cooper yelled, rushing over to the tree to find presents with their names marked on them. In a minute, the entire team was passing presents back and forth.

Tony had given Cooper a building kit and a set of Iron Man pajamas, which Clint scoffed at. Tony shrugged, “the store didn’t have Hawkeye ones.” He also received a miniature bow and arrow from his father, which Laura scolded him for getting for the boy.

Lila was happy to receive various dolls and toys (including a set of foam-tipped arrows and a bow), as well as a small Mjolnir because Thor was her favorite Avenger.

After the kids had finished opening their gifts, the adults started opening theirs. Natasha got Laura a set of kitchen supplies and some baby clothes, which she was very thankful for. The entire team had found a picture of the Howling Commandos and framed it for Steve, along with some videos on modern times and America’s history.

“Tony, seriously?” Steve asked as he held up a Captain America onesie, complete with a hooded helmet. Tony sputtered out laughter as he tried to convince Steve to try it on, which he politely declined.

Natasha opened up a pair of pointe shoes from Clint, who told her to use them whenever she needed. Steve sheepishly gave her a drawing that he had done of her, which she immediately exclaimed about how much she loved it.

Once all of the other gifts were opened, they sat in front of the fireplace and watched as Lila and Cooper roasted marshmallows. It was the perfect ending to a great Christmas.

Steve stood up and tapped Clint on the shoulder, gesturing for him to follow. The rest of the team was teaching the kids how to not burn the sugary treats, so they barely noticed.

“What’s up?” Clint asked once they were in one of the hallways that branched off from the communal living area.

Steve reached into his dress pants pocket and pulled out a silver band. Clint stifled his gasp and broke into a huge smile. “Are you serious? Yes, of course I’ll marry you!” He paused for a second. “Wait, I’m a married man. I have to decline, although I am flattered.”

Steve chuckled and shone the ring in the light. “Do you think now is the right time? I know how she gets around commitment and all that. But I really want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

Clint placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder and looked the soldier in the eyes, all signs of previous joking gone. “I could think of no better guy to be asking her this question, Steve.” He cursed slightly, causing Steve to look in confusion. “I owe Stark twenty bucks?”

“Why?”

“We had a bet that you two would get married before the end of the year. I said on New Years you would pop the question, and he said before. He won.”

“You guys…” Steve dropped off, placing the ring back into his pocket. He was nervous as all hell, but he knew that it was the right decision.

“Steve, I swear on my life that she will say yes. And here, I’ll even list all of your other doubts to make you feel better. You are good enough for her. She loves you too, she’s told me. You make a great team. You fight extremely well. Getting married won’t change your relationship for the worst. Everyone is in favor of it. What else?” He smiled, looking pleased with himself at how he had debunked all of Steve’s what-ifs in a matter of seconds. “Look, I may not know a lot about what happened before you became an Avenger. But from what I do know, I can tell you that both Bucky and Peggy would be proud.”

“Thank you, Clint,” Steve replied, cheeks slightly red.

“Of course. Now, go get a box or a bow or something and wrap it up.”

“Aye-aye captain.” He walked into the elevator and shot up towards his floor.

“Where’s Steve going?” Bruce asked once Clint came to sit back down.

“And why did he pull you aside?” Thor questioned.

“He forgot a present up in his room. He was asking what color paper he should use,” Clint lied.

“Red and gold,” Tony replied, but with the marshmallow in his mouth it sounded more like “rhedg vend gwoldh.”

“Point is that he’ll be back in a minute.”

They settled into a comfortable silence with the heat from the fire dancing on their faces. The second the elevator opened, everyone turned to him.

“Hi,” he said sheepishly, walking back to everyone and sitting down with them.

“Where’s the present, Uncle Steve?” Lila asked.

“On the counter. Can you go get it for me?” Lila nodded and ran towards the counter, gingerly picking up the small package and bringing it back. “Thanks, sweetie.” Steve handed the present to Natasha, who took it with a surprised look on her face.

It was a small green box, wrapped up with a red bow. She began undoing the ribbon as Steve’s heart beat faster and faster. When she got to the black box inside, everyone crowded around.

Natasha opened the box to find a dainty silver ring inside, inlaid with a circular diamond. “Natasha, you make me complete. I don’t know what or where I’d be without you. You keep me together and never cease to make me smile. You are already a part of my family, but I’d to like to make it even more so. Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me?”

The kids gasped and everyone else smiled as Natasha put a hand to her mouth, looking up at the expectant soldier. Tony looked like he was about ready to faint.

She didn’t even have to think about her answer. “Of course I will,” she said, taking her hand from her mouth and nodding her head.

Steve’s eyes filled with happiness and he lifted her from the floor and into his arms.

Bruce clapped as Clint handed Tony twenty dollars and Thor went to congratulate the two Avengers.

“Mistletoe,” Tony ordered, taking out his phone and pointing to Steve and Natasha. They obliged and stood underneath the plant. Steve bent down and Natasha stood on her toes, interlocking their lips in a kiss. The flash from Tony’s phone went off and they both smiled.

“This is going to all of SHIELD. Merry Christmas from the future Mr. and Mrs. Rogers.”

Natasha was too busy kissing her fiancé to tell him off.


End file.
